The objective of the "Multidisciplinary Training in Lung Biology" training grant is to produce outstanding, independent biomedical scientists who investigate the mechanisms, manifestations, preventions and cures for lung disorders. While the program is young, there is a solid track record of training/mentoring and extensive interactive collaborations between basic science and clinical faculty. This interdisciplinary program is to both predoctoral, where a Ph.D. program is completed in the graduate program of Cell and Molecular Biology and postdoctoral, where qualified M.D. or Ph.D. candidates are offered an advanced research experience. Training is mentor-based but is enriched by didactic courses and workshops in advanced contemporary laboratory skills coupled with "survival skills" needed to excel in modem academia. Productive Mentor and trainee interactions are central to the research training experience and are supplemented by appropriate course work, active participation in conferences and presentations of original research at local and national scientific meetings. The participating faculty, were chosen based on research productivity, significant grant support, collegiality and commitment to serve as mentors. The identified focus areas include pulmonary mechanics, bioengineering, airway epithelial biology, pathology, oxidative chemistry, lung immunobiology, cell apotosis, cell signaling, lung injury and with emphasis on patient oriented research including lung mechanics, asthma, interstitial lung disease and acute lung injury (ARDS). The disciplines of physiology, pulmonary medicine, pathology and immunobiology are strongly represented. Trainee progress will be carefully evaluated and productively monitored by each mentor(s), the program director and executive committee. Progress is evaluated by an independent advisory committee: The strengths of the program lie in 1.) the multidisciplinary environment 2.) the strong interactions between the clinical and basic science faculty 3.) the training track record of the faculty and 4.) strong institutional support. We expect to train and prepare future productive leaders in pulmonary research.